


Blue Green

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: “Your eyes have changed colour. Yesterday they were green.”





	Blue Green

**Author's Note:**

> It's EU canon that Time Lord eyes can change colour. [Sources!](http://big-finish-sketches.tumblr.com/post/167262099993/the-eyes-of-time-lords)

“So, ah, that was about fifty years ago, relatively speaking, that the second Republic of Intu was founded,” said the Doctor. “Now you see, Jamie, things have been relatively stable since then – are you listening to me, Jamie?”

“Eh?” said Jamie. “Oh, aye. Second republic. I’m with you.”

“It’s just that you were looking a bit vacant.” The Doctor stirred and sipped his tea. Setting the cup back on the low table between them, he went on, “it is important that you understand this whole nasty business, you know. Now, ah, shortly after the founding of the Second –”

“Your eyes have changed colour,” said Jamie suddenly.

“I – pardon?” said the Doctor.

“Aye, yesterday they were green,” Jamie said. “And now they’re blue.”

“I’m sure it’s just the light,” said the Doctor.

“It’s no’ the light. They’ve changed.” Jamie dipped his spoon in his tea. “This stuff smells funny.”

“Drink up, it’s very good for you. Lots of antioxidants,” said the Doctor. “My eyes have always been blue.”

“They havenae,” said Jamie. “And it’s no’ the first time they’ve changed, either.”

“Oh?” said the Doctor. “You know, I _might_ , ah, go so far as to ask why you’ve been paying so much attention.”

“Eh? To your eyes?” said Jamie.

“I’d almost think you’ve been staring.”

“Of course I havenae been staring.” Jamie sipped his tea and winced. “Yuch.”

“Try this one.” The Doctor nudged another cup towards him. “It’s sweeter.”

Jamie tried the second tea and shrugged, indifferent. “I liked the green better.”

“Oh, did you?” said the Doctor. “Drink your tea.” Jamie drank. “Yes, it was, ah, shortly after the founding of the Second Republic that the trouble started in the lunar colonies,” he said. “You remember I told you about the lunar colonies?”

“Aye, I remember,” said Jamie. “Your eyes are green again.”

“ _Are_ they?” The Doctor’s look of surprise was very nearly convincing. “How interesting. Now, the lunar colonies.”

Looking into the Doctor’s eyes, Jamie said, “I’m listening.”


End file.
